An Adventure to Behold
by Midnight Hope
Summary: Shinari was just a girl, who got sent to the digiworld! Together with the legendary warriors, she strives to save the digital world from danger. Will she find love in a certain bandana wearing boy? R&R!


_The Adventure to behold_

_By Midnight Hope_

* * *

_He had a brother,_

_He didn't know about,_

_Who was his twin_

_And sent me,_

_To find him_

* * *

**Prolouge**

_I_t was a perfectly breezy April 17. The sun was shining, the kids were laughing, it was a perfect spring day. Jolly and Happy it was. But not for Kimura Kouichi.

Kouichi's beloved grandmother was dying, a very sad day for Kouichi. But, his grandmother had something to say to him. "Kouichi," she croaked, in a hoarse voice. "I need to tell you something."

Kouichi's friend, Hitoshi Shinari, standing on the left of Mrs. Kimura, was about to leave, but Kimura Akiama hoarsed, "This may concern you too, Shinari."

Shinari nodded and went back to her side. Akiama continued her speech. "Kouichi, this may be a bit hard for you to believe, but listen." She gasped for breath.

"You have a twin brother named Kouji Minamoto. He is with your father and doesn't know a thing about you. Please, I want you to find him, and tell him you are his brother." Those were the last words she said before she fell to a deep slumber.

"Mrs. Kimura!?" Shinari said nervously, shaking her hard. No response. Kimura Akiama was gone forever. Kouichi just blankly stared at his grandmother's dead body.

"No!" He yelled then tears began falling down, his cheeks getting wet. Shinari patted his back. "It's ok, Kouichi." she said, trying to comfort her friend.

"No it's not Shiro!" Kouichi said to his best friend. Shinari took a seat on a bench outside the hospital room Mrs. Kimura was in, Kouichi following her. "Look, we should focus on other things."

Shinari took a bite of her apple. "Like that brother of yours. I've heard the name of Kouji Minamoto somewhere." She thought for a minute. Her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. He's a regular of my mum's noodle shop. Maybe we'll look for him later." Shinari said. Kouichi sighed. "He'd never believe I'm his twin." Kouichi said.

Shinari smiled, showing her teeth. "Well, we better try." she responded. Kouichi just shrugged.

* * *

_T_he next morning, Shinari had to go to Kyoto to get some groceries because they didn't sell them at the local grocery store. Kouichi decided to come, hoping that maybe he could see his brother. 

So, the two friends headed off to the subway, not knowing what would happen at all, that they would meet Kouji and end up somewhere in another land...

When they got to the subway station, Kouichi spotted someone that looked almost exactly like him, except with longer hair. "That must be Kouji!" he said, and ran off to catch up with him.

"Kouichi! No running in the subway!" Shinari yelled. She sighed, and chased her friend. Kouichi was running out on the stairs, not looking where he was stepping. All of a sudden, he jumped and ended up on the floor.

"Kouichi!" Shinari said, and went to his side. "Shiro, go and catch Kouji for me." Kouichi mumbled, Shinari straining her ears. "But..." Shinari protested. Kouichi ignored her. "I said GO! I'll be fine! And you can get your groceries after!"

Shinari sighed as she ran after Kouji and muttered, "I hope he'll be OK." She finally got on a train and they headed off.

* * *

_W_e see the legendary warriors (also including Bokomon, Neemon and Bokomon's egg which could hatch any minute) walking peacefully down the dirt path. It was silent, untill Takuya yelled, "I'M HUNGRY!!!" 

Everyone sweatdropped. Kouji muttered, "You're always hungry, you pig." Takuya fumed at this and said, "At least I don't wear a bandana!" They started one of their usual arguments, everyone stepping back.

Tommy said, "Those guys really hate each other." Zoe sighed. "Yup." JP just shrugged and ate some of his chocolate bar. All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion. Everyone gasped.

"What was that?" Neemon asked, running around in circles. Just then, a Reppamon out of nowhere came out with a _human girl_ on it's back (You all know it's Shinari). The girl panted and said, "Did we out run 'em?"

2 Mammothmon came out the direction that the two came from. Reppamon sighed. "Apparently, no." She said, panting. Just then, the mammothmon were about to fire a cold wind on the two, maybe destroying them both...

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that is the first chapter. Will they make it out alive? Or will they die? Find out in chapter 2! Please, review. Critism and comments are greatly appreciated. Flames will be ignored. And disclaimers are at the end. Tell me what you think! Reviewers are greatly appreciated. 

_D_o you think I own Digimon?  
_I_ do not.  
_S_o if I did, Shinari would be real  
_C_ause if she's not, I don't own it.  
_A_lso, if I owned it, I would be Akiyoshi Hongo, which I'm not  
_I _DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!  
_M_illions of dollars, it costs, but I'm broke!  
_E_veryone on fanfiction doesn't!  
_R_ead and Review!

* * *

_G O O D ? B A D ? D E L E T E?_

* * *

_An Adventure to Behold _copyright© _August 20, 2007 _by _Midnight Hope_

_Digimon _copyright © _1999 _by _Akiyoshi Hongo_

This story will not be reproduced without permission.


End file.
